2 Detensi dalam satu hari?
by JforJuz10
Summary: 2 detensi dalam 1 hari? Hanya Hermione dan Draco? Merlin! Ini Gila! / "Ferret busuk! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" / "Rambut semak! gigi tonggos! Aku tidak pernah berbuat salah!" RnR-nya bagi dong kakaak ;3 *ngasih 2 knot* *ceritanya nyogok**biar pada mau baca*


**Disclaimer : Not mine, Harry Potter belongs to Mom Jo. But the plot is mine ;)**

**Pairing : DraMione and the others (find 'em in my—bad—story)**

**Rate : T (nyari yang aman gitu deh, hihiw ;3)**

**Summary : 2 detensi dalam 1 hari? Hanya Hermione dan Draco? Merlin! Ini Gila! / "Ferret**

**busuk! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" / "Rambut semak! gigi tonggos! Aku tidak pernah**

**berbuat salah!" RnR-nya bagi dun kakaak ;3 *ngasih 2 knot* *ceritanya nyogok***

***biar pada mau baca***

**Warning : OOC, gaje, typo(s) dan keburukan lainnya . DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**ENJOY YAAAAA! :DDD**

**Chapter 1: Ini karena Malfoy!**

**2 DETENSI? GILA!**

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pirang sialan itu. Memangnya kenapa sih kalau aku mudb—_well, you-know-what_. Bukankah darah berdarah sama? Aku telah membaca semua buku mengenai darah, dan hasilnya tidak mengejutkan; semua darah pada makhluk hidup itu berwarna merah, kecuali makhluk itu mempunyai penyakit yang langka dan mengubah warna darahnya menjadi ungu atau semacamnya, tapi sayangnya belum pernah ditemukan makhluk hidup dengan darah seperti itu. Apa yang patut dibanggakan dari seorang 'pureblood', huh? Hanya karena mereka keturunan penyihir berdarah asli mereka berhak menginjak-injak harga diri halfblood atau muggle-born, begitu? Cih, persetan dengan itu semua.

"Mione, c epat habiskan sarapan pagimu," tegur Harry. Ron yang sedang lahapnya memakan hidangan dimeja pun ikut mengangguk tanda ia setuju dengan perkataan Harry tadi, "Ah? Iya,"

**AUTHOR POV**

Rambut semak merahnya tergurai indah di siang hari seakan menari-nari mengikuti alunan angin yang sejuk. Dia kali ini bersender dipohon Maple dengan sebuah buku mengenai sejarah Hogwarts ditangannya. Hening. Sunyi. Hanya desiran angin dan gemercik air dari danau yang menemani dirinya disiang hari ini.

"Granger," gadis itu menengok kesumber suara, sontak ia memutar bola matanya setelah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Dia bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya lalu meninggalkan pria itu ditempat. Srek!

"Lepaskan Malfoy!" Draco menarik lengan Hermione dengan kasar.

"Tidak. Ingat punya hutang, eh?"

"Hutang? Bukankah semua sudah impas Malfoy? –hermione menaikkan satu alisnya—aku sudah mengerjakan semua tugasmu selama 3 hari berturut-turut dan sekarang lepaskan aku!" Hermione berusaha menghentakkan lengannya dengan kasar, berusaha melepaskan genggaman Malfoy dilengannya.

"Hah—draco tersenyum licik—kau kalah 2 kali, Granger, ingat? Ah, Jangan bilang kau lupa, mudblood? Seorang Miss—Know—It—All melupakan janjinya, huh? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Tapi tenang, Granger, akan ku ingatkan. Pertama saat kau kira Gryffindor akan menang di Quidditch kemarin dan kedua saat kau bertaruh bahwa Ron akan bisa menjinakkan BuckBeak. Ingat sekarang, mudblood? Oh yeah, 1 lagi aku tidak ingat kalau aku sudah memberimu hukuman sebanyak 2 kali, Granger. So, nyonya-segala-tahu saat ini kau bukan perfectioner lagi," Lagi-lagi Draco tersenyum licik dan menambah—sedikit—tekanan pada lengan Hermione.

"Ceramah, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione dengan senyum yang bisa dibilang licik seperti keluarga Mal—tunggu. Hermione bisa melakukannya? Kukira hanya keturunan Malfoy yang bisa melakukan senyum licik itu. Demi Merlin, ini patut dijadikan tujuh keajaiban dunia, mate. Rrrr lupakan kalimat terakhir itu.

"Lepaskan! Ingatkah aku seorang darah-lumpur, Malfoy?" sedikit nada bergetar dan nada tegas pada kata darah-lumpur yang diucapkan oleh Hermione. Tentu saja kata itu membuat lubang kecil dihati Hermione.

"Blaise, Theo, katakan padaku bahwa mudblood ini sedang takut, eh?" khas tawa menghina seorang Malfoy mengikuti kalimat merendahkan itu,

"Damn it, Malfoy! Apa sebenarnya maumu, berengsek?" 'seharusnya aku tidak pernah bertaruh dengan ferret sialan ini, bodoh kau 'Mione!' batin kecil Hermione menggerutu,

"Wow, wow, wow, easy, Granger," Draco menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri serambi tertawa bersama Blaise dan Theo, "Well, adu kecepatan denganku,"

**DEG!**

'Tadi dia bilang apa? Adu apa? K—ke—kecepat—tan? Dasar ferret sialan! Berengsek! Gila! Dia tahu aku takut dengan ketinggian, dan sekarang dia malah mengajakku untuk adu kecepatan? Ini gila! Nightmare! Demi celana dalam Merlin! Astaga!' gerutu Hermione dalam hati.

"Kenapa diam mudblood?" kini Blaise yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara, "takut, eh?" tawa nun licik menyertai kalimat itu.  
"Takut? Terhadap Malfoy? Merlin Blaise! Jangan membicarakan dirimu sendiri disini. Malfoy, lepaskan lenganku!" mengingat lengan Hermione yang masih digenggam oleh Draco—yang setiap dia berulah akan ditambah kekencangannya oleh Draco—Hermione pun memutar bola matanya seakan mengejek Pangeran Slytherin ini.

Kini Hermione yang sedang mengusap-usapkan lengannya nya yang merah itu menghembuskan napas keberatan, "adu kecepatan, Malfoy? Bercandamu tidak lucu. Kau menggunakan Nimbus 2001 dan aku menggunakan sapu terbang biasa? Haha tentu saja kau yang menang, dasar pecundang, bodoh" Hermione memutar bola matanya [lagi] dan tersenyum merendahkan kepada Draco. Well, ia melakukan itu semata-mata untuk menghilangkan umm… kegugupannya.

"Mudblood sialan! Berani-beraninya kau mengatai ku pecundang dan bodoh! Kau pikir kau siapa? HAH? Baik! Aku akan—"

"Maaf Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, tidak ingat ada jam hari ini? Detensi untuk kalian berdua hari Sabtu setelah jam makan malam! Masuklah kekelas kalian masing-masing, se-ka-rang," Profesor McGonnagal yang tidak tahu darimana asalnya kini membentak mereka dan mengeja kata 'sekarang' layaknya ibu tiri yang memarahi anak tirinya,

"Detensi? Berdua, Prof? Tapi disini ada Blaise dan Theo! Lihat lah kebelakang—ku," menyadari bahwa Blaise dan Theo tidak lagi ada dibelakangnya, Draco melemaskan kata terakhir pada kata terakhirnya itu. 'shit! Kemana mereka?' gerutu Draco sangat pelan,

"dimana Blaise dan Theo, Mr. Malfoy? Potong 5 poin dari Slytherin karena mengajak guru bergurau yang tidak lucu, masuklah sekarang, penyihir kecil,"

Draco kini berjalan menuju kelas Transfigurasi dengan bergerutu tidak jelas, diikuti Hermione yang kini telah selesai memungut bukunya tadi yang terjatuh akibat ulah Draco.

'Malfoy! Kau harus menanggung semuanya! Dasar ferret busuk!'

'ini semua gara-gara Granger sialan itu! Dasar mudblood pengulur waktu!'

**Hermione's View**

Hmm. Harum bunga lavender memang segar. Aku senang bermain busa ketika sedang berendam. Itu membuatku lebih fresh dan membuatku melupakan masalah yang ada sesaat. Ini adalah hari pertamaku menempati ruang ketua murid di Hogwarts. Jujur, kamar mandi ini lebih besar dibanding kamar mandi ku di ruang Gryffindor.

Setelah merasa cukup berendam dan telah siap, aku keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah note kecil yang terpampang diatas meja kaca kecil didepan perapian itu, aku segera mengambilnya dan mengerutkan keningku,

_Hey, Mudblood!_

_Aku membuat peraturan baru, setiap hari kita _

_akan bergantian disini. Hari ini aku menginap_

_dikamar ini dan aku yang akan patroli malam._

_Sendirian. Dan kau hari ini menginap di Ruang_

_Gryffindor mu itu bersama teman-temanmu_

_yang sok pemberani dan _

_kau menginap disini dan aku di Slytherinku ber-_

_sama teman-temanku yang sangat mulia, itu_

_berarti kau patroli sendirian besok malam._

_Begitu seterusnya. Aku yakin kau paham, mud-_

_Blood. Dan jangan bilang kau takut patroli mal-_

_am sendirian, well, itu urusanmu._

_Seseorang yang sangat tampan,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"teman-temanmu yang sok pemberani dan memuakkan " ? Perlu kuberikan kaca, Malfoy? Rrrr! Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan ferret sialan itu! Cih, seseorang yang sangat tampan? Tidak salah tulis, Malfoy? Terlalu percaya diri! Menjijikkan. Apa katanya tadi? Takut patrol sendirian? Astaga! Dalam mimpimu Malfoy! Aku pun tak sudi kau bermimpi tentangku. Serpihan kertas dari memo itu—yang baru saja kusobek menjadi beberapa bagian—kubuang keperapian disana. Biarkan api itu menyala lebih lama dan sedikit lebih besar, setidaknya api itu menggambarkan suasana hatiku. Dasar Malfoy! Seenaknya saja membuat peraturan itu sendiri. Aku juga akan membuatnya kalau begitu, lihat saja nanti.

**AUTHOR'S VIEW**

Terlihat dua gadis cantik yang kini terduduk di satu tempat tidur yang sama. Saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Yang pertama; berabut merah kecoklatan—selalu saja menghela nafas sebal—yang kedua; berambut merah menyala—tampak memancarkan raut kebahagiaan dimukanya.

Apa yang dialami gadis kedua itu sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis pertama. Dimana gadis kedua dinyatakan cinta oleh seorang sahabat dari gadis pertama—yang sudah lama ditunggunya—dan gadis kedua merasa hari ini absurd. Ugh, ralat: sangat absurd.

"'Mione, kini giliran mu. Cepatlah, aku tidak sabar mendengar ceritamu," gadis yang kedua memulai bertanya dengan senyum yang ceria,

"Tidak, Gins. Hari ini menjijikan. Aku berharap tidak ada hari ini,"

"Hermione, apa kau ada masalah? Mungkin berbagi cerita bisa meringankan bebanmu?"

"Tidak, terimakasih Ginny"

"Hermione,"

"Tidak, Gins,"

"'mione,"

"Tidak,"

"Hermione Granger," Ginny memberikan setelik pandangan 'granger-ceritakan-atau-mati?' Kepada sahabatnya itu, "Uh. Ya. Baiklah—menghela nafas—aku mendapatkan detensi. Karena Malfoy. Dan akan didetensi berdua dengan Malfoy. Ini menjijikan, Gins!" Hermione menaikkan 1 oktaf di akhir kalimat yang ia bicarakan,

"'Mione, pelankanlah suaramu sedikit. Lihatlah sekelilingmu, sudah dialam mimpi semua. Yang benar? Karena Malfoy? Apa kau tidak salah bicara? Merlin, 'Mione! Ce-ri-ta-kan!" Well, yeah kau benar. Gadis pertama itu adalah Hermione Granger dan gadis kedua itu adalah Ginny Weasley.

"Kapan aku pernah berkata bohong, Ginny Weasley? Benar-benar memuakkan! Cerita semuanya ya? Bagaimana kalau besok pagi saja di Aula Besar, Gin?"

"tidak, Mione, sekarang. Aku sudah menceritakan kejadianku hari ini,"

"Ayolah Gin, aku lelah,"

"Maaf Mione, alibi ditolak,"

"Huftt. Ginny, kaukan habis ditembak Harry, jadi tentu saja kau bersemangat hari ini. Ayolah Ginny, aku benar-benar lelah, dan ini bukan alibi," Hermione memutar bola matanya untuk yang ke tigakalinya di hari ini. Hermione juga memasang tampang—rrr—puppy face pada cara bicaranya agar Ginny tidak memaksanya bercerita. Tampang itu sangat—amat—jarang dilakukan oleh Hermione dan sukses membuat anak terakhir dari keluarga Weasley itu tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"Mione! Sering-seringlah—ahah-memakai wajahmu itu! HAHAHA! Benar-benar lucu, Hermy! HAHAHA! Akan ku sebar berita ini ke—hah—Ron dan—hah—Harry! HAHAHA! Mereka akan ter—ahaha—tawa seperti ku! HAHAHA! Merlin, Mione! Kau benar-benar—ahahah—lucu! Merlin 'Mione! Puppy Face mu sangat sangat—ahahaha—" Tangan kanan Ginny memegang perutnya dan tangan lainnya sibuk menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur disamping nya. 'Ginny kau kenapa?' ucap Hermione dalam hati seraya menaikkan satu alisnya,

"Shut up, Ginny! Aku sedang mencoba tidur!"

"Detensi sebelum sarapan pagi Weasley! Kau telah mebangunkan tidurku!"

"Ginny! Sekali lagi seperti itu, kubuat kau mempunyai buntut!"

"Mengganggu tidur saja kalian,"

"WEASLEY!"

"Suara siapa yang berteriak tadi itu? Melengking sekali,"

"Hhsshhhh! Kau malah mebuatku tidak bisa tidur!"

"Hah, detensi untuk yang berteriak tadi!"

"DIAMLAH KALIAN SEMUA!"

Kamar putri milik Gryffindor itu sekarang ramai dengan teriakkan-teriakkan tidak jelas yang disebabkan oleh ulah Ginny yang tertawa sekeras mungkin. Well, tepatnya ulah Hermione.

"Hey, salahkanlah Hermione!" Kini perempuan berambut merah itu sedang mencoba melindungi diri dan mencoba menahan tawa. Kulit wajah putihnya berubah menjadi warna semerah tomat saat ini,

"Gin, kenapa aku?" Jawab Hermione dengan memberikan tatapan 'kau-yang-mengacaukannya-kenapa-menyalahkan-aku'

"Ohaha sudah 'Mione, jangan membuatku tertawa lagi,"

"Uh, baiklah," Mione beranjak dari tempat tidur Ginny, lalu terlihat ia memilih posisi telungkup saat itu, dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya telentang tetapi bertelungkup dan kepalanya yang dimiringkan kekanan.

"Eh? Tidak keruang ketua murid, 'Mione?" Tanya Ginny dengan tatapan heran,

"Malfoy membuat peraturannya sendiri, hari ini aku akan disini, besok aku akan di ruang ketua murid, besoknya lagi aku disini, besok besoknya lagi aku akan di ruang ketua murid, begitu seterusnya, Gin. Dia pun seperti itu. Aku berharap dia tidak macam-macam dengan kamarku," Hermione menghela nafas setelah ia mengakhiri kalimatnya itu. Tampak O besar menghiasi mulut indah Ginny, "Oke kalau begitu, good night 'Mione,"

"Good Night, Gins,"

Hai! Ini fanfic pertama ku. Aku tau pasti banyak kekurangan di fanfic abal ku ini *dicrucio Lucius* tapi tapi tapi, tolong review nya yaaa hehehe tolong kasih aku yang bener-bener membangun hehe. Okee, yang nggak ngerti sama alurnya atau ceritanya yang ngebingungin (._. ) bisa tanya-tanya sama aku^^ Jangan sungkan-sungkan loh yaa *tebar galleon* *pungut lagi* Big thanks for: Allah SWT [ofcourse], and da second is my brain who gimme imaginations, my parents who pay my internet and y'all who read my bad story and gimme review :DD timaaci kakak-kakak yang baik, yang ganteng, yang kece kaya aku ;3 *ditendang Hagrid* okeee, sekali lagi, big thanks loh yaa dari aku anak kecil yang gatau apa-apa *ngelap ingus* hihi.

A/N: ada beberapa kutipan yang ku ambil dari beberapa FF favoritkuu hehe tapi aku udah edit kok :D maaf yaa bukan mau plagiat kok, cuma karena kalimat itu unik. Makasih dan maaf sekali lagi^^ Aku lupa ff mana yang aku ambil, jadi kalo kakak author merasa punya kata tentang Hermione bisa senyum licik itu tolong bilang aku yaa^^

A/N lagi ya._. : ini kayaknya kebanyakan ngobrolnya ya? Kurang bagus gitu. Iya gak sih kak?._.

1 kata lagiiiiiiiiiii aja ya._. "REVIEWNYA YAAAAAAAA" :* :* :* kecup gratis dari aku untuk yang ngereview dan baca :* :* :* lol oke oke udah dehh cukup cuap cuapnyaa ;p sampai ketemu dichapter depaaaan^^

With all of my breath (woelah lebay kali._.),

Mega


End file.
